The One (Character)
'The One '''is a supreme being, cosmic destroyer, and major antagonist in the Rescind Cinematic Universe. The One's origins are completely unknown, even to the angels. The One's true form is unknown; unbeknownst to Jeremy, the version of The One he sees is not what The One actually looks like, as its appearance is completely incomprehensible. The version of The One seen by Jeremy is a construct created by his mind in an attempt to keep him from going insane. Biography Nothing is known about The One other than what it describes to Hyperblue. It comes from a plane known as The Void, filled with nothing but black sand and black fog. Archangel later says that God did not create The One—this makes it the only being not under God's will. Its creation is a complete mystery. However, The One considers life to be a punishment. It is extremely nihilistic and views any gods or the Abrahamic God as the enemy, and so it traveled the universe searching for any signs of God and destroying all in its wake. It had come to Earth in the Middle Ages. It spared it, seeing the potential in humanity: the potential to lead it to God. It comes back in 2017 and sees no progress to God and begins to destroy it, while it poses as God to fool humanity. It meets Hyperblue there, and it transports Hyperblue to its home, where it tells Hyperblue its goal, traumatizing Hyperblue completely. The One claims to see something in Hyperblue, and it spares him. It tells him to spread its message to the rest of humanity, which It says will save humanity. The One finally says that it will find God and behead Him. It returns Hyperblue to Earth, and Hyperblue grows suicidal, but cannot kill himself, much like The One. Death After The One travelled from Earth, it was met by Valmemeth, which consumed it in its entirety. The One's death led to a rip in the fabric of existence, allowing Noak to travel to the Void Beyond Reality. Appearances The One appears in Misotheism and Hyperblue (Reboot). In Misotheism, a retrospective short The One is portrayed as a mysterious, distant foe who Hyperblue underestimates and is ultimately defeated by in one fell swoop. Significance The One is a representation of nihilism as a disease; the representation of the failure of Christian and western morality. When this fails, a sort of nihilism can arise. The One represents this through it posing as God and making humanity believe that God hates them, making them misotheistic. Hyperblue tries to stop this, but due to his depression, he succumbs to The One. But, simultaneously, The One is not good or evil. The One simply ''is. The One destroys because it feels that it needs to, rather than out of an innate moral reason. Trivia *The color of its mask changes because it is agitated. *The One's voice would sound like a million voices speaking in unison. Category:Characters Category:Major Rescind Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Rescind Cinematic Universe